


Etymology

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Community: mandc100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are they called the colours?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etymology

"Why are they called the colours?" Stephen asked one night, when they had put their instruments away, and were sitting on the locker, sipping the last of the wine.

"What?" asked Jack.

"The colours. It's an odd name for them. After all, blue, red, and white are the colours for British, French, and American ships alike, and yet their colours are supposedly different. Why not the patterns? Or the flag?"

"Stephen, it's what they've always been called! I'm certain there was a reason back when term was first invented it was 'colours.'"

"You always are certain of that, my dear."


End file.
